


Out of The Shadows

by TeenBornOfFanfiction



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oliver Queen is a good dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenBornOfFanfiction/pseuds/TeenBornOfFanfiction
Summary: A League of Shadows assassin becomes a vigilante.A different kind of rags to riches story. For once Bruce doesn't get a new robin. Oliver gets a new arrow in his quiver. This arrow needs a lot of repairs but if he smoothed out the rough edges of two Roy Harpers he could do the same for this tortured boy.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Out of The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first official fanfiction i hope you like it!

The hero had found himself cleaning up another wound from battle. Though hidden behind a mask his pain was obvious on his face. "If I knew being a superhero would mean patching up my own wounds... Fuck" he muttered to himself. Although he had been a hero for a while he could never get used to getting beaten up everyday well night. He worked alone and wasn't a protégé to any other hero. He wasn't aware of any English masked vigilantes that he could get training from. 

"If I had metahuman or mutant abilities this would be so much easier because the Justice League or X-Men would have offered me a job" the former superhero fanatic had trained hard to be in the right physical condition to start doing what he had dreamt to do since he was a child. The young vigilante had lucky never gone up against metahuman or mutant criminals. It was something to work up to. 

Being a teenager he still lived with his family though his parents were unaware of his nightly antics. In his day to day, he was a college student in England doing musical theatre. His secret identity wasn't one that many knew because of his inability to choose a name though most knew him as Gideon. 

The British male removed his mask and looked into the mirror admiring every small feature of his face. Only a year before he would have been looking in disgust but he was finally happy with who looked back at him. He smiled. Standing from his chair to go into his bedroom to change. 

What would this hero do?

If only it were true. 

He could only fantasise that it was the truth. 


End file.
